Monster and the String of Fate
by Kaisakka
Summary: The monster got an invitation for the wedding of his one and only sister. Is he invited? Is it really alright to attend? Or will he destroy his sister's wish and dream again...


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Monster and the String of Fate**

Birds fluttered together, without a destination in mind, just to be with the company of one another, set the heart and mind in peace and in joy much like the couple entangled by a bond. Some people called it a contract, for some responsibility and other a form of escape to reality, but for them it was the result of loving one another, devoting the future with their hands entwined with each other, hoping for a future where they will remain together. A promise of love they sealed with a kiss.

_Hurray!_ Cried the crowd with tears in their eyes, most of them came with delectable wishes while the few, intoxicated by jealousy and false hopes, and who won't, the bride has been successful and hasn't lost a case yet in her career as a lawyer specializing in crime related cases. The groom, on the other hand, a renowned doctor, a respectable neuron-surgeon that procured himself a seat among the top brass doctors of the century.

_KRING! KRANG! _The bell rang loud, announcing the start of the brand new life of Dr. Kenzo Tenma and Nina Fortner, together, tied by fate and sealed by the heaven. With their hands united as one, a cheer from the crowd continued, asking for another kiss, urging for a less subtle one unlike the previous they had in the presence of the priest, now accompanied by his attendant to rest inside the conclave of the church.

"How about _it_, Nina?" he asked.

"Hng!," she pouted, a slight knot on her forehead, "…told you to call me, honey, right?"

"_Right_… sorry, guess I'm not used to this yet, can't you give me a pardon? Just this once, _please_…" Tenma apologized scratching the back of his head with a teddy bear eyes. He waited until she giggled with excitement and nod back at him.

"I _love_ you, hon."

"I love _you_, too, my _darling_," she answered almost instantaneous without wasting a moment and they both held each other, eyes closed and lips sealed. The vow that they made in front of the altar has been sealed and the applause from the mass that filled the seats of the church, announced the binding of their souls.

People from different walks of life followed the new couple towards the exit, but not before crowding on the way of Kenzo and Nina, eager to get a glimpse of the couple, at least to share a handshake, and congratulate them both for a wonderful display of their love. She waved her hand and smiled at each of these guests calling her name and that of her husband, and now she was caught between her social obligation with her friends and those whom she and Tenma have shared a deep bond with.

Little by little, they pushed the crowd, posing for a picture but careful not to hurt their fragile pride, until they heard a chair and the bald old man wearing a clear round eye glass clamped on both his ears. He treaded on his steps carefully watching if there were feet the wheelchair may ran on.

"Professor Reichwein, you made it, _uh_, were you able to…" Tenma excitedly approached him without noticing the lady seating down on the chair the old man was pushing, "ah, you made it _mother_, so the hospital approved the…"

Kenzo was cut short by the bride that plunged herself on the chest of the woman, enough to cause her a cough at impact, but her watery eyes were smiling, and her warm, old wrinkled hands tapping the shoulder of the daughter that was once lost to her. Tears dribbled down her rough cheek, setting her worries free, and gazed at the future that exceeded the hope she had.

Years of pain and roads of suffering were evident of the lines on her face, yet the beauty she once possessed, such loveliness Nina undoubtedly inherited, is still present even at her weak state. She whispered a hush to her Nina, but called her by the name that she gave her.

"Mother, I'm so _happy_ you made it…._really_ _happy_," she finally surrendered to the tears, after a promise to her friend that she won't cry, she doesn't mind. Since that time, alone with her only brother, in the middle of the cold desert, at the peak of the night, cold wind send shivers to their bones and before death could knock them down, she made a wish, a wish to have a family of her own, a family that will take care of her, and a mother holding a warm bowl of soup in her hand for her children.

She lifted her chin and looked at the mother she longed for far too long than she can remember, gave her a kiss and solemnly whispered to her, "…thank you for staying strong, and here with me on this day, Mom."

Good shoes with high heels, ornamented by flowers on the side, and paired by long slender legs turned the attention of the men and ladies alike. She volunteered to become the organizer for this event, actually forcing Tenma and Nina to let her do them a favor, aside from being an internal decorator, Eva Heineman have a knack for organizing this kind of events, but of course this was extra special just for Kenzo.

"Nina, Kenzo, sorry but we are already _behind_ schedule and we aren't even out of the church, oh, really," sighed by Eva, shaking her head with the headache. She called the attention of the crowd, and with flowery carefully planned words, Eva directed the guests outside the church in preparation for the next event.

"Eva's really doing a great job," Kenzo warmly stated. Congratulating the man who made it possible for the daughter of the late director of Eisler Memorial Hospital to move on and face the hardships of life with a firm grip of reality.

Julius Reichwein answered with a nod, "yes, you're right, she's a strong woman to begin with and all she needed is a good push," he gaze to his side and looked at Tenma, "…anyway, you have other visitors who needed your attention as well Kenzo, well meet you outside."

"Dr. Kenzo Tenma, and I guess it's Nina Fortner-Tenma now," a middle-aged man in a dirty-white suit came in greeting with a cheap smile across his face, and a small child clinging on his left hand. The child called him, _Grandpa_, so it was pretty much obvious how they were related, something pretty hard to guess even by Kenzo.

Tenma briefly gazed at his visitor and to the child, he must be five or six, it doesn't really matter but the hand that used to be _shadow-typing_ is now taking good care of a child. The groom offered a handshake which he readily accepted, "Ah-Inspector, no, its professor now, _isn't it_? Professor Heinrich Runge. Thank you so much for coming."

"_Yes_, but right now, I'm just a grandfather to this child. Anyway, congratulations to the both of you, I am sure that you will have a wonderful time together…"

Flashes from the camera followed the couples every move, from the altar together with their sponsors and friends, to the red carpet symbolizing the journey that they will have ahead, and outside the church, head high and proud, ready to face the world together as one.

A few more guests have arrived, late as they may be, but it couldn't be help considering the length of the travel they took just to get here. A well known young man with black curly hair, some says he took from his business tycoon of a father, Hans Georg Schuwald, but it doesn't really matter to him. He loved his father just as much and has planned to stay with him.

He hurriedly took the steps of the church, almost leaving the lady his with. "Hurry up! Lotte, look we're getting too much attention being late and all."

"I said _wait_ Karl… grr!" She gave him a scorching look before smiling at the newly wed couple just outside the entrance to the church. It has been a long time since they had the opportunity to see Tenma and Nina. It took a while before they reached the top. Karl was apologetic while Lotte blame the high-heels she had to wear.

"No, really, we're grateful that you made it, but what about your father? Is he all right?" A hint of concern was mixed with Kenzo's voice. Karl paused before revealing the slowly deteriorating health of his father. He wanted to come and visit, but couldn't endure the journey so he asked his only son to represent him, and invite the new couple to his mansion.

Nina agreed. She never had the opportunity to meet Hans Georg and have a good conversation with him over a cup of tea. Her eyes was beaming with expectation, looking at her husband who began scratching the back of his head, he doesn't have much a choice especially with a lot of eyes at him.

Kenzo said yes. That was probably the first of the many future requests this point on from his wife and it doesn't feel right to turn it down right away either. He took a vacation from work so this should work his open schedule now, which seldom really happens, especially after joining the Doctors Without Borders, a special organization committed to helping the countries and urban areas in need of the usually expensive medical services. There were also times where use that knowledge of his to teach people of proper first aid just so they can attend to themselves in the future.

The next batch of picture barrage came shortly. A real lot was taken and all those has now filled the photo book slowly turned, one page after another, showing the warm and bright smile of the people that attended the Tenma-Fortner nuptial. Kenzo can't help but smile as he remembered his wedding day.

He closed his eyes and held on his neck, kneading on it in hope of releasing the pain on his shoulder, probably caused by the operation he attended to the other day. Tiresome but it was successful so it should be fine, a smile escaped his lips when he heard the door of the bathroom open. Her wife came out with a towel wrapped on her hair. He suddenly remembered about the promise he told her.

Nina teased her husband, throwing herself between Kenzo and the photo book, before hanging her arms around his neck. He groaned complaining about the pain.

She offered to massage but he laughed and kissed her by the cheek, but she remembered anyhow, "_Darling_, told you we should look at it together,"

"Ah, yes, I just can't help it _sorry_," he sincerely replied, his eyes glued to the photos, throwing a scrutinizing gaze at each blocks of pictures.

"Wait here mister... Are you _implying_ that this _[photo book]_ is more _important_ than listening to me?" she made sure he was alerted by her tone. Nina held his face, her affectionate palms on his cheek, and her lips a couple of breath away.

Kenzo ensured his right hand can support the weight of his wife before slowly standing up, her arms back to his neck, and feet wrapped around his waist. He put the book down on the close by white chair immediately before the bed where he was seated before, careful not to turn a page over, prior to using the freed hand to hold his wife close to his chest.

"So what do you want first, your breakfast, your shower… or me?" she giggled with excitement.

"How about I take _you_ _with me_ in the shower?" He offered a mischievous wide smile.

"Now that's one hard offer to _refuse_, are you going to _operate_ _in me_?" she dared, enticing her husband with words, enjoying the sparkles in Kenzo's eyes, the warmth of his breath on her skin, and the rogue hands crawling under her shirt.

He hurried to the bathroom, going around the queen size bed, ignoring the open window before almost kicking the door open, and pressed his back behind the door, leaving the bedroom area unattended. Cool wind outside traveled through the gaps of the closed gate, brushing and teasing the flowers in the garden before making its way to the open window of the balcony.

Papers on the table were blown in instant, jumping to all corner of the room, one went to the bed, another to the chair with the photo book and when the second batch of wind came to, the photo book was turned over, showing the faces and smiles of each guests Kenzo and Nina had in their wedding. In one of the picture, along the midst of the crowd, a beautiful young man was standing behind the pillar. Only half of his face was seen, that he was almost unnoticeable, but should someone put effort to stare, the face greatly resembled that of Johann Liebert.

_You are beautiful, Anna… very…_


End file.
